


Birthday present

by ninamalfoy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin the Bottle is an evil game. Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> First published on LJ on February 14th, 2005.
> 
> Not true in the least bit. I'm just borrowing their public persona to play.

Nursing a bottle of Becks, Metze leans against the bar, surveying the gaily decorated party room. Most of the guests – lots of relatives of Basti, amongst them his parents, and some acquaintances who have a long way home – have already left, the buffet table to one side of the big room is more or less demolished and at the far end of the long table a small group of people, Basti amongst them, are producing an inane amount of noise – cheers and bawdy laughter floating over to him. Another beer bottle clinks against his own. "Prosit!"

"To Sebastian!", Metze says, grinning. Alex nods and downs the first third of his bottle in a go. "To our Basti," he says, plopping down on a bar stool next to Metze. He seems to be more drunk than usual, but then, birthdays are there to be celebrated and to get drunk at. Metze hasn't drunk his usual amount – this is only his second beer -, but that is because he doesn't want to turn up at training the next day with an hangover. "Where's your girlfriend?", he asks Alex, turning around to face Basti's brother.

"Oh, she went early. Can't stand too much noise and she was also a bit headache-y," Alex shrugs. "Sorry to hear that," Metze says. Sarah seemed a nice enough girl, although he has exchanged just a few sentences with her earlier at the buffet.

"Don't be – she'd be nagging me all night to not to drink too much, so every cloud has its silver lining." Grinning, Metze raises his beer to him. "To absent girlfriends!"

Alex laughs and they down the remainders of their beers. "Another one?", and Metze's just about to decline and switch to sparkling water, when an apparently very happy _and_ drunk Basti appears in front of them. "Come join the party, you lazy drunkards!", he yells, dragging them both over to the group of people. They are greeted with drunk laughter and raised bottles and Basti pulls Metze down next to him on the bench between the table's end and the wall. Metze's thigh is flush against Basti's own and he hopes that no one will take too much notice of the fact that Basti's hand hasn't let go of his own. But then, they can always chalk it up to Basti's drunkenness if anyone should pick up on it.

"Who is up to a game of truth and dare?", Fabian bellows, brandishing an empty vodka bottle. Metze raises his eyebrow, amused. When sober – or just slightly – it's actually more funny to witness drunken people. Apparently they have all agreed to go along with Fabian's suggestion and their end of the table is cleared of empty glasses, candles and half-sodden birthday decorations and the people – there are around ten of them there, both Basti's brothers and a handful of Basti's old friends with girlfriends and Metze. And of course the birthday boy, who's giggling drunkenly and enjoying himself very much, as it seems.

The first victim is Alex, who decides to go along with dare and has to sing a birthday song for Basti, in ministrel mode, complete with exaggerated gestures and mimics that have everyone in stitches (which, Metze suspects, is actually more due to the amount of alcohol everyone ingested). Then it degenerates over the course of several rounds (surprisingly neither Basti or Metze are called up) to a blushing and giggling Sandra, the girlfriend of Basti's younger brother, Benjamin, telling her most embarrassing sex experience, which consisted of a romantic evening gone wrong where an oar played an important part. Metze doesn't really want to remember that much, so he grabs the half-empty bottle of Smirnoff Ice from Basti, elicting an "Hey!", and downs it. "Be thankful," he whispers into Basti's ear, "we do have training tomorrow. So consider this a selfless act of mine." – "Then pull another one and get me one more bottle, jackass," Basti says.

Metze shakes his head. "No, I won't. You're too drunk for your own good. And don't forget to thank me for this tomorrow, will you?" – "Nag nag," Basti says, pouting. Metze just rolls his eyes and hands him his glass of water. "There you go."

And, just as fate would have it, the bottle chooses this moment to point into Metze's direction. He looks up at the expectant faces around him and considers his options. Truth? He could lie or, better, evade any embarrassing questions. But that would take the fun out of this game and after all, he can pick Dare. He just hopes that it won't involve drinking any alcohol. "Dare," he decides.

Jennifer, Fabian's girlfriend of some months, who had been slightly star-struck at meeting him and Kelly earlier, is giggling and waving her bottle around. "You… you have to… give the birthday boy a kiss!" Then she erupts in laughter.

Metze stares at her. Has he let on to something? Stared at Basti too… intensely? Or is it just a drunken suggestion? But by now the other guests have picked up on Jennifer's suggestion and are chanting "Kiss him… kiss him… kiss him…" and thumping the rhythm with their bottles on the table.

How could he have thought that a dare would be less embarrassing than having to answer a stupid question?, Metze groans inwardly. Looking up, he sees Basti looking at him, a slight smile quirking up at the corners of his mouth, but there's a glimmer of seriousness in his eyes that wasn't there previously. Apparently he isn't that drunk yet to not recognize the importance of the situation.

Metze sighs, and, for the sake of appearances, says, "Only for you, and only because I'm drunk as hell," and turns to kiss his best friend amongst loud cheers. He intended it to become a sloppy short kiss, but on touching the warm softness he can't resist to prolong the kiss a bit longer, just to that reasonable amount one can expect from two rather drunk guys that are supposedly a hundred percent straight. Breaking off the kiss, he jokes, rather lamely though, "You're not a bad kisser for a guy, Basti." Everyone laughs, raising their glasses or bottles to toast them. Basti is grinning, too, but Metze feels him tighten his hold on his hand, hidden under the tablecloth.

It is the first time that they have kissed in public. Though it was at a very tipsy game of 'Spin the Bottle' and surrounded by people in more or less serious states of inebriatedness who will remember what went down this night only in bits and pieces.

"Best birthday present _ever_," Basti whispers.


End file.
